


Dirty Old Dog

by ShodawCat13



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Pokephilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShodawCat13/pseuds/ShodawCat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian wanted to enjoy the garden with his Arcanine. He'd just wanted to sit with the dog as the sun set, but Prince ended up having other ideas. He was a 'dirty old dog' according to his trainer after all.</p><p> </p><p>Characters from Boyhood experiments. Julian is an Adult and Prince has evolved. Up to the reader if they want to consider it a sequel or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Old Dog

Julian followed the path from the large house down into the garden. The sun was going down, but he didn’t worry about being able to find his way. There were a few lamps here and there to light the way, but even without them, Julian thought he figured he’d be able to manage. He’d spend a good deal of his free time wondering around the garden.

In the grassy clearing he was heading for Julian found his Arcanine was sprawled out on the ground, his large head on his large paws. He looked to be fast asleep, but his amber eyes opened lazily at his approach.

“I thought I might find you out here.”

 _‘It’s a nice place to relax,’_ Prince’s deep voice said in Julian’s mind.

 “It really is. I think this might be my favorite place on the manors grounds,” Julian said as he sat down with Prince. He leaned back into his fur and warmth, “The house is beautiful, and my room perfect, but I feel more relaxed out here.”

  _‘The house is much bigger then we are used to. It’ll take some getting used to living here, but I like the room. It’s nice not worrying about bumping and braking things all the time, or only just barely fitting in a room,’_ Prince said shifting to make it more comfortable for Julian. Though in truth he just wanted an excuse to flick his tail so it covered the human. He knew it annoyed Julian, even if at the same time he liked having it there. _‘I also rather like your bed. Nice and big.’_

“Of course you’d like the bed…” Julian grumbled as he pushed the tail out of his face. He didn’t push it completely away from his body though. “Dirty old dog.”

_‘You insult me. I was simply telling you how nice it is that the beds so large. I can actually sprawl out on it and you would still have room to sleep too. You can’t claim I’d hog the bed and make me sleep on a lumpy pillow anymore.’_

“The pillow wasn’t lumpy and you know that.” He’d paid good money for a custom one for the picky dog.

 _‘How would you know? You never had to sleep on it,’_ Prince said, flicking his tail at his face again in response.

“Would you stop doing that?” Grapping a hold of the tail Julian sent him a glare. He had half a mind to just get up and leave the irritating mutt. He was sure their host would be better company.

Prince didn’t respond, but did pull his tail back. The dog enjoyed pestering him, but didn’t want him annoyed enough to leave. _‘You have to admit I’m right about the bed though. I’m sure you like **sleeping** with me.’_

Julian twisted around to look at the large dog. He was leering at him now, so he was sure this time, even if he hadn’t before, that Prince was talking dirty. “Yes the bed is nice, I don’t believe you like it for a place just to sleep though.”

Prince huffed. If Julian wanted think him all that was on his mind was sex, he could go along with that. The human was exactly wrong in his beliefs after all.

 _‘If you think I am just a ‘dirty old dog’,’_ Prince growled out lowly. _‘I guess I should act like one.’_ Prince held his gaze for a few moments, his gaze turning predatory. Julian tried to roll his eyes at the dog, but he couldn’t help the way his skin suddenly prickled.

 _‘I should **sniff** around for something that catches my eye,’_ As he spook Princes nose started to test the air. He kept his amber eyes still locked on Julian’s grey ones as he did though. _‘And once I catch the scent of it, I should go right for it, being the ‘dirty dog’ that I am.’_

Almost faster than he could follow, Princes muzzle made for his crotch. With he’d been saying, Julian was expecting it, but gasped slightly at the suddenness. Julian grabbed a hand full of fur but even if he wanted to he knew he wouldn’t be able to pull the huge dogs head away. Which he didn’t. No he wanted the dog to do even more than this. But Prince just took his time sniffing and nuzzled his crotch.

 “You’ve got good tastes, but are you such an _old dog_ all you can do is sniff around what you like?”

Prince growled low, and Julian could feel the vibration of in his arms as he held on to the dogs head. He wasn’t particularly worry though.

 _‘I should just leave you all hot and bothered.’_ Prince threatened as he ground his muzzle harder against growing bulge in the human’s pants.

Julian gasped, in pleasure but also pain.“But wouldn’t that prove my point? That you’re all bark but no _bite_?” He dared to counter after a moment. Maybe it was a little to daring though. As Prince twisted head to get at an angle he could lightly bite the bulge he been nuzzling moments before.

 _‘Ah, you don’t think there’s any **bite** in me?’_ He growled out low.

Julian froze. He trusted Prince, he knew there was no way he’d really bite him there. Prince liked that part of his body a little too much. Still he couldn’t help the fear he felt, the fear any man would feel to have sharp jaws threatening to bit that part of the body. He trembled lightly as the jaws on him tightened slightly.

“I… I’m wrong. There’s most definitely a lot of… bite left in you,” Julian whispered.

The jaws left him and Prince gently nuzzled his crotch again. _‘I think I liked doing that,’_ Prince told him, lifting his head a little so he could better see Julian’s reaction. _‘It got you to behave quite nicely. I’ll have to remember that next time your being insolent.’_

“You wouldn’t…” But Julian knew he would. The dog seemed too smug about it. And he’d already proven it was something he’d do. “Maybe I should get you neutered.”

 _‘You wouldn’t dare,’_ Prince growled, his time the sound more than just a low rumble. Julian thought for sure the Arcanine with bite him again, but it didn’t happen. Instead the large head pulled back from his valuable area. _‘Take of your cloths. Your shirt first.”_

“What? Out here? What it someone sees?” Julian asked, momentarily forgetting he seemed to be acting like a masochist tonight. And worse yet, seeming to get a thrill out of it if his straining pants were anything to go by.

 _‘Yes here. A moment ago you didn’t seem to mind the setting,’_ Prince told him, sounding amused now. _‘If anyone does see, let them watch. I don’t mind. Let them be envious of you.’_

The giant dog did have a point… Julian really hadn’t cared about where they were a minute ago. Still He wasn’t sure about stripping naked out here and letting Prince do whatever it was he had in mind where anyone could see.

But he couldn’t help but snort at what Prince had said. “What makes you so sure anyone watching would want to be in my place?”

_‘Going inside doesn’t sound so bad after all. I’m starting to feel like seeing how much of your bed I can hog up.’_

Behind him Julian could feel Prince move as if he really was going to leave. “You really are a perverted old dog.” He said as he pulled his purple shirt off and tossed it a side.

‘Good boy,’ Prince told him, the irony of it not lost on Julian. The big dog settled back down to watch his human as he undressed. Compared to the pokemon the human was scrawny and mostly hairless, but Prince had grown to like the look of the human body. Well at least one human’s body. Leaning forward he pressed his wet nose against Julian’s chest and inhaled his sent.

“Stop. Your nose is wet and cold. And your whiskers tickle,” Julian protested, but didn’t try that hard to get out of the way of the sniffing nose. His hands continued to unbuckle his pants. He did grab a hold of the dog’s huge head though after he realized with Prince doing that he couldn’t easily finish undressing. He was almost pushing him down with the sniffing. “I thought you wanted me naked?”

As he did want Julian to get out of his clothing Prince pulled his head back so the human could continue to undress. He watched as Julian lifted his hips and pushed  his pants and underwear past his rear. Prince was tempted to go for his crotch again now the human was exposed, but instead decided to help the man along. Gently, so as not to damage the fabric, the giant dog bit the end of Julian dark grey jeans and tugged.

Having been caught off guard Julian was pulled forward a bit as his pants came off. Off balance he feel over. “Warn me next time.” Prince just gave him a ‘what did I do’ look though. Shaking his head, Julian started to sit up so he could pull his pants the rest of the way off. Once they were he tossed them and the underwear over with his shirt. Well he thought that was the direction of it anyway.

Feeling rather exposed, Julian leaned back against Prince and pulled his large fluffy cream colored tall over his lap. Or tried too. Prince tugged it out of his grasp.

 _‘Hiding defeats the purpose of having you strip,’_ The dog chided. Julian flushed but nodded. Which amused the Arcanine. _‘Your body is enjoyable to look at, so why do you feel embarrassed? The way you smell,’_ Again Prince pressed his cool nose against Julian to take a deep breath of his scent, _‘And the way you taste,’_ His warm tongue lapped at the humans chest, _‘Are something I find I like very much. It makes me want to **devourer** you.’_

Julian flushed even more and trembled lightly at the dogs words. Between his legs his dick twitched, as if it wished to be what Prince devoured. “You’re still just doing a lot of barking.” Julian said after a few moments.

Prince let out a barking laugh, _‘You are being quite daring tonight,’_ The dog wasn’t sure if he liked it or not yet. It was fun in a way, but the human was riling him up. _‘Maybe this will shut you up for a bit,’_ Prince pushed his muzzle back between the humans legs. For a moment he just rubbed his snout against his thighs and dick. When he got a groan out of Julian he used his nose to push the humans legs farther apart and then started to lick him. All the way from his crotch up to his chest.

He went slowly just enjoying licking him all over, knowing it would frustrate the human.

And frustrate him it did. Julian liked the feel of the dogs tongue on his body, but he wished it would stay down where he wanted it the most. Julian grabbed a hold of the big head and tried to keep it down. All he got of his effort though was an amused huff from the Arcanine. So after a moment Julian just accepted the dog was going to lick him how and where he wanted too.

His hand still loosely holding onto Princes head Julian closed his eyes and just enjoyed it. He moaned lightly when the tongue found his dick each time, and after a bit started to just tremble lightly as the tongue slide up his stomach. Julian wasn’t sure how long Prince had been licking him before the dogs head stayed between his legs. He stopped licking and just nuzzled his half hard dick.

“Prince…” He groaned.

Pleased with himself the dog inhaled deeply then pulled back for a moment. _‘Come lay on my paws,’_ He nodded with his head at his front legs.

Julian looked over at them, then slowly got to his feet and walked over. They was crossed before the large dog, like when Prince napped. Going over the to the large paws Julian settled down so he was laying with his back on them. The position had his crotch lifted up a little and his legs hanging over the sides.

“Like this?” He questioned.

 _‘Yes. Just like that is good,’_ Prince told him. He looked at the human exposed before him before lowering his head between Julian’s legs once more. He slowly ran his tongue over the humans penis, delighting in how with each lick, his human let out little moans of ‘mhmm’. Feeling warmth spreading down to his own crotch, Prince shifted a little but ignored it for now. It’s time would come soon enough.

When Julian was leaking pre-cum Prince lapped lightly at the head for a moment before stopping. Sense Julian had thought him a perverted old dog, he’d tease and do some perverted things to the human. Flipping him over, Prince trapped Julian between his paws and then used his muzzle to push his bum up into the air.

“P.. prince?” Julian questioned at the sudden change in his position. Sometimes the two roughhoused a little when playing, but this was the first time he’d been ‘man-handled’ during sex. They’d done stuff that could be called kinky, but still it had stayed fairly tame. Julian had the feeling he could only blame the change on himself. After all he was the one that was taunting Prince with his words before.

Julian just wasn’t sure yet if he would regret that or not.

He got no response from the dog. Well not a verbal one. Instead Princes tongue lapped out over his balls and ass. “Don’t lick… there,’ Julian tried to twist away, but the heavy paw kept him in place.

 _‘Why not?’_ Prince questioned, but didn’t stop. He pressed his tongue hard instead and Julian gasped. _‘I think you rather like this. Having a **dirty old dog** licking your ass like this. Maybe you’re the one that’s a pervert.’_

Julian shook his head, but couldn’t deny that he was enjoying it. It felt wrong, just as wrong as being out where anyone could walk in on them, but he’d have to lie to say he didn’t like it. Groaning he clung to the paw under his chest.

 _‘Just what about this do you like so much,’_ Prince pressed, not ready to stop heckling him yet.

Julian shook his head again. He wasn’t sure he could put it to words at the moment. But his silent’s made Prince stop and just hover over him. That should have been what he really wanted, but now the dog wasn’t licking him anymore he felt disappointed and a bit frustrated. Just at what he wasn’t sure. At not being pleasured for sure, but also with himself and Prince.

“It… felt good.” Julian reluctantly admitted. Prince’s muzzle moved back to his upright rear, but didn’t start liking again. “It feels like something I shouldn’t let you do… it’s not clean down there. But… that makes me want it all the more.”

For being honest Prince licked his good and hard, making the human moan. _‘No part of you is to dirty for me.’_ He told him. He licked his own butt so didn’t have any qualms about licking his humans. Especially when it made him squirm and moan like this.

Noticing Julian seemed to react the most to his tongue running between his ass cheeks, Prince started to focus his licking there. The human started to squirm as he panted. Pulling back for a moment Prince took in the arousing sight of his aroused human. Between his legs he could feel his dick starting to swell. With an aroused growl of his own, prince went back to lapping at Julian’s exposed ass. He wanted to mount it and sink down into the inviting flesh. Prince knew he’d hurt the human though if he did that, and growled again in frustration.

The growls sent shivers down Julian, but he wasn’t scared of the sound. Prince occasionally growled like that when they were having sex. “It sounds like you are enjoying this too.” He said, his voice breathy and embarrassingly high.

Prince licked harder, pressing his tongue against the human’s ring of muscles. The ‘ahhaa’ that earned him was music to his ears, so he kept licking there, pressing his tongue down. The more he licked the more the ring loosened for his tongue, and the more delightful moans of ‘mhmm’ and ‘ahh’ escaped from his human.  He loved the sounds, but it was getting madding. So with one last strong lick, pushing down into the warmth of Julian’s body, Prince pulled away.

 _‘I want you.’_ Prince growled out. ‘ _You have no clue how much I want mount you. How I wish I could be engulfed in your body. I want to pound into you and listen to your cries as I get closer and closer to release.’_ He didn’t though. Instead Prince pulled the paw holding Julian in place away.

Panting lightly, Julian sat up and looked at the huge dog. His words had aroused him, but also saddened him. He wished he could be like that with Prince, but he knew the danger was too great. Fully erect Prince was larger than what he knew he could take. He didn’t even want to think about what might happen if they knotted.

But maybe he could do something for his pokemon lover. It wouldn’t be the same, but Julian could get on his hands and knees and let Prince rut between his legs. He could press them together to try and emulate how it might feel inside him. He didn’t want to do it out here on the ground though. He wanted a mattress under him for this. “I have an idea, but let’s go inside. We’ll need the bed for it.”

 _‘What kind of idea?’_ Prince questioned, but didn’t say no to going inside now.   _‘Get on and **ride me** to the room.’_ He gestured toward his back.

“Pervert.” Julian muttered as he snatched up his clothes. He didn’t tell him what his idea was, but did climb onto his furry back as requested. The feel of the silky fur against his bare skin felt good, but it was hardly noticeable compared to the feeling of having his hard dick pressed against the furry body. He was so distracted by it he almost fell off as Prince stood up. Heart pounding he grabbed a hand full of fur.

Half way through to his room (thankfully not having run into anyone) Julian muttered, “I think you may have started something bad… Do you have any clue how good it feel to ride you when I’m like this?”

Prince chuckled, sounding for too pleased for Julian’s liking. _‘Really, which one of us is the pervert?’_

“You’re the one that started molesting me out in the garden, and suggested I ride you inside.” Julian counted, sulking a little.

 _‘You let me do that. You could have stopped me if you really wanted me too.’_ Prince said. He’d have backed off if Julian told him no or really fought against anything he’d done. _‘I hadn’t made you climb up on my back either. You could have pulled some clothes on and walked.’_

Julian didn’t respond so Prince bucked him a little. Not enough to make him fall, but enough to get the point across he wanted a reply. “Alright, alright.” He said, clinging to the dogs fur, “You’re right. I let this happen… so we are both perverts.”

Prince huffed, but didn’t buck again. Julian was right after all. They’d both enjoyed themselves out in the garden.

When they arrived at the room, Prince made his way straight for the bed. _‘So will you tell me now that we are here what you idea is.’_

“You said you want to mount me.” Julian started as he climbed down, tossing clothes away again. “So I was thinking I’d get on my hands and knees on the bed for you.” Putting his words to action, Julian climbed onto the bed, kneeling as he’d described. His still wet ass facing the edge of the bed. “You can come mount me and rut between-“

With a growl, Prince went over to the bed, cutting of what Julian was saying. He thought he got what Julian had in mind though. Putting his forepaws on the bed, the huge dog climbed over his human. His furry chest pressing down against the humans back. He keep his hind legs on the ground, but pressed his crotch up against Julian’s butt, pushing his half exposed penis to rub between his legs.

 _‘I like this idea of yours,’_ Prince huskily told him, _‘I hope you’re up to handling me though.’_

“I think I can handle an old dog like you just fine.”

Prince growled at him, and before Julian could react was rutting hard against him. _“Sh..shit. Maybe I shouldn’t have done that.”_ He thought. He squeezed his legs together, and Prince growled again. His time in pleasure. Each time Prince ground down into him Julian made his dick throb, but also made him afraid he’d be slammed down on to the bed. He’d expected that might get pushed down… but not right at the start.

“Prrince, I-”

 _‘What? I thought you could handle an old dog like me just fine.’_ The dog growled as he ground against the human. But he did ease up a little. He may have wanted to get back at Julian but didn’t want to hurt him. To help keep him upright Prince wrapped one of his legs around Julian, his large paw pressed against the human’s stomach.

No longer feeling like he was about to be smashed into the bed Julian let himself get lost in the feel of having Prince on him like this, lightly moaning ‘mmmm’ and the occasional ‘ahhh’. The feel of the fur on his back, the wet sliding of the dog’s large penis sliding between his legs and penis. It felt good, really good. He even liked the having Princes paw hold him up and in place.

“This was a good idea..” Julian groaned out.

 _‘It was,’_ Prince agreed, _‘I like finally having you under me,’_ It would be better if he could be inside of his human too, but Prince would take what he could get. And he was enjoying this. They’d have to do it many, many more times. Feeling his release coming, the dog held on tighter and trust faster. He growled lightly with each spurt he released onto Julian’s body. The wetter it got between the humans legs, the more bliss he felt.

Panting Prince just stood there over the human when he was finished. Instinct told him not to move as he was knotted, but the dog knew he wasn’t. So after a few moments to catch his breath he got off Julian. _‘Lay down so I can clean you off.’_

He nodded and climbed a little farther onto the bed, his body trembling slightly, before he collapsed and rolled onto his back. “We have to do that again.” He said, watching the dog climb on to the bed as well.

 _‘Oh, we will. Don’t worry about that.’_ Prince promised him. Coming up next to him, he looked at the messed he’d made on the human. He’d cum longer then than he normally did and Julian’s legs, and crotch was soaked in the liquid. As he looked he noticed Julian hadn’t yet came. He’d have to do something about that.

Laying down so his head was between the humans legs once again Prince started to lick up his seed. He started with Julian’s legs, careful not to touch his penis yet if he could help it. He went slowly, his eyes locked on the human’s flushed face.

“Prince… “ Julian whinnied as the licking started to become too much. Wiggling he tried to get his dick under the warm tongue, but the dog wasn’t going to let him. One of his large paws covered his right leg, trapping it against the bed.

 _‘Hold still,’_ Prince ordered, though he rather liked the wiggling.

“Stop teasing me then,” Julian pleaded.

Having finished with cleaning up the humans legs the large dogs head went higher, his tongue coming out to start of the mess on Julian’s navel and stomach. _‘So demanding and nosy you are.’_ He huffed against the tender stomach he was licking.

“See if I help you next time you want some.” Julian growled out. The Arcanine just let out an amused sound at this threat. Frustrated he turned his head and just watched the dog with one eye as he continued to lick at his body. His tongue was now lapping at his chest, where he doubted any of Princes seed had gotten. He couldn’t help but shiver as his nipples perked up, getting sensitive to the treatment though.

The dog kept licking across them, agonizingly slow, till finally he pulled a moan out of Julian. Then finally the large head lowered again. The soft muzzle nudged him to spread his legs wider, so he moved the one not being held down.  Almost immediately Prince pushed his muzzle against his aching length. Groaning at the touch Julian grabbed at the furry head. The dog nuzzled him, his nose pushing him up a little to also get at his balls.

He was finally getting some attention down there though, so Julian didn’t mind the lack of tongue he was now getting. Panting he pulled his leg up to give his pokemon better access.

Which Prince readily took advantage of. His tongue came out again to lick lightly at Julian’s slightly hairy balls. He moaned, so the dog rewarded him with licking harder, a little roughly. Immediately the human’s light moans of ‘mhmm’ and heavy panting filled the room. Pressing his nose against the wet flesh, Prince breathed in deep the heady scent of Julian’s arousal. The dog was sure he’d never tire of the scent.

Pulling back a little Prince let his large tongue finally run the length of his human’s penis.

Julian moaned ‘ahh’ loudly, grabbing the dogs furry head tighter. “Yes… yeess. Feels sooo good.” He groaned out breathily. He moaned again as Princes tongue loosely wrapped around the length, momentarily engulfing it with wet warmth. He breathed out a whining sound as the tongue pulled back, only to groan out ‘ugh’, almost shout it moments later at the tongue roughly licked across the head of his penis. If Prince did that again he thought he’d explode.

The tongue slide back down to his shaft though. Julian wasn’t sure to be disappointed or glad about that. When the tongue wrapped around his length once more he stoped thinking about it. Instead he just moaned, “Aahhh!”

 _‘So noisy you are.’_ Prince liked it though. The moans he could pull out of the human. If he hadn’t just spent himself he’d was sure the sounds would make him hard.

“Can’t.. help it,” Julian breathed out, trying to defend himself. “Your tongue… feels so good on my… Aaah!” Eyes wide he arched as the tongue lapped at the head of his penis again. And again.

“Grraaahh” He yelled, groaned. It was too much. He could feel the heat going cold between his legs. “P..prince!”

The dog didn’t stop. Prince lapped up the pre-cum leaking out wanting more. He wanted to devour all the human gave him. So he licked and licked and licked till finally Julian cried out ‘Gaaahh’ and his creamy seed spilled out over his waiting tongue. More gently now he keep licking his human though his orgasm, watching the look of ecstasy as on his face as he shook. He felt good, knowing he was the cause of this.

When Julian’s dick softened Prince gave it once last lick then pulled his head back. Crawling closer, he came to lie next to the human. Smiling up at him Julian cuddled up next to him.

 _‘This is what I like most at have a big bed.’_ Prince said as he closed his eyes.

Julian sleepily looked at the dog, and this time believed him.


End file.
